Arthur Hackett
Arthur Hackett es un personaje menor de la serie Pretty Little Liars. Es interpretado por John O'Brien. Serie |-|Temporada 1= Know Your Frenemies Aunque su nombre no es acreditado, Hackett hace una aparición no oficial. |-|Temporada 3= Kingdom of the Blind Hackett se ve por primera vez en los pasillos de Rosewood High, enojado con Lucas por su reciente mala conducta. Le informa que no se está ayudando a sí mismo y que todo está en su registro permanente. Le envía un aviso para que sus padres firmen que afirma que ha estado "impactando negativamente en sus interacciones sociales y calificaciones", que más tarde quemará en represalia. En una escena posterior del mismo episodio, nos enteramos de que se le envía un consejo anónimo que Ella deshonestamente pasó a Emily Fields en una prueba que no completó. Ella originalmente planeaba admitir la verdad, pero el plan fue intercedido por Ezra. Ezra miente a Hackett y dice que la acusación es su culpa, porque le pidió a Ella que grado el papel de Emily delante de él que puede de parecía un trato preferencial. También confesó que estaba "excesivamente invertido" en ser su tutor. Hackett sólo lo ve como una cortesía profesional para ayudar al sistema a funcionar mejor. Le dice a Ella que el asunto ha sido resuelto, y Ella se quita el gancho. Will The Circle Be Unbroken? Aparece de nuevo con Melissa. Preguntan a los mentirosos si habían visto a Spencer después de que él desapareció. Más tarde habla con Aria para ver si ella y Ezra están fechando a lo que ella responde no. |-|Temporada 4= 'A' is for A-l-i-v-e Hackett llama a Aria a su oficina y revela que él conoce a ella ya la relación anterior de Ezra, debido a que un estudiante anónimo envía fotos de ellos. Hackett le dice que Ezra será arrestado por tener relaciones sexuales con un menor y que informará a sus padres. Sin embargo, se reveló para ser una alucinación, y la llamó a su oficina para recoger algo para su madre. Crash and Burn, Girl! Él le pregunta a Aria sobre el comportamiento de Mike para ver si él ha estado tomando su medicación después de la acusación de Connor de que Mike fue el que golpeó su coche. Luego se reúne con Mike y Connor y sus padres. Poco después de que Ezra le hable con el fin de tratar de impedir que sea expulsado, haciendo que Hackett cuestione la conexión de Ezra con la familia Montgomery. Sin embargo, más tarde se reveló que le dijo a los padres de Connors que no pueden involucrar a la policía sin pruebas. She's Come Undone Aria se detiene en su casa para contarle sobre ella y la relación de Ezra, pero Aria cambia de opinión y se va antes de que él abra la puerta, no encontrando a nadie allí. |-|Temporada 5= Surfing the Aftershocks Las niñas llamaron a la oficina del vicepresidente Hackett donde les dice que está contento de que estén a salvo y que se tomarán medidas para evitar que la prensa esté en la escuela. Él le dice a las cuatro chicas que necesita su seguridad de que harán su parte para mantener los disturbios al mínimo. Hanna le asegura que ni siquiera notará que están en la escuela. Apariciones (8/160) Temporada 1 (1/22) *Know Your Frenemies Temporada 3 (2/24) *Kingdom of the Blind *Will The Circle Be Unbroken? Temporada 4 (3/24) *'A' is for A-l-i-v-e *Crash and Burn, Girl! *She's Come Undone Temporada 5 (1/25) *Surfing the Aftershocks Temporada 7 (1/20) *Exes and OMGs Navegación Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Menores Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Residentes de Rosewood Categoría:Personajes de la Tercera Temporada Categoría:Personajes de la Cuarta Temporada Categoría:Personajes de la Quinta Temporada Categoría:Personajes de la Séptima Temporada